1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track lighting systems, particularly of a kind having multiple pairs of track conductors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Track lighting systems are being made by several companies. One such company is Lightolier Incorporated, Jersey City, N.J. 07305; whose track lighting systems and products are described in their Brochure No. 27022-LTS.
Conventional track lighting systems are designed to operate from a conventional utility power line and to have regular 120 Volt/60 Hz voltage on the track conductors. A track may have one or more pairs of such track conductors. The lighting units plugged into the track must be able to operate directly from this 120 Volt/60 Hz voltage.
Low voltage incandescent lamps, particularly Halogen lamps, have proven to be particularly attractive for track lighting purposes, and are being used to a growing degree. However, these low-voltage/Halogen lamps are designed to operate at a voltage of 12 Volt or less, and therefore have to be powered by way of voltage step-down transformation means. Thus, at present, whenever low-voltage/Halogen lamps are being used in track lighting systems, each such low-voltage/Halogen lamp has to be powered by way of such a voltage step-down transformation means; which implies that each lighting unit has to contain such a voltage step-down transformation means--a practice that results in costly, large and relatively heavy track lighting units.
The use of a single large step-down transformer capable of providing power at a suitably low voltage to a complete track has been considered and actually implemented in some situations. However, the efficiency, size and weight of such a transformer are distinctly unattractive. Moreover, such a track could then be used only with low-voltage lamps--effectively precluding the use in that track of regular 120 Volt/60 Hz lamps.
Against this background it appears useful to provide a track system with two pairs of track conductors and an adapter means operable to connect between these two pairs and to convert the ordinary 120 Volt/60 Hz voltage on the one pair into a low-magnitude voltage for the other pair. Then, both high- and low-voltage lamps may be used with the same track.